


Eric and Robbie Drabbles

by Killerofkawaii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Honestly I just love these two, headcannons, probably, tags to be added as more chapters come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerofkawaii/pseuds/Killerofkawaii
Summary: Eric and Robbie share a special bond, with the nervous little boy and the childish little zombie. Beginnings always start off scary, but the two will find there is more to love than romance. Sometimes the best love is what you can have with someone you call friend.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter will be mostly headcannons and explain the back stories of both Eric and Robbie. This entire story holds no real foundation and rhythm, but I do plan to have a full story flushed out and posted eventually. This is just the basis of it, like a Drabble book.

I love those two little boys, but it will honestly be open up to Jacksepticeye and Markiplier egos as long as I am aware and comfortable with them! Tags will be updated accordingly and warnings will be placed in front of each chapter accordingly. If you are ever triggered or upset by one of the chapters, please feel free to tell me and I will adjust accordingly. 

With that being said, please enjoy and leave your own headcannons and requests!


	2. In the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie shows Eric how sometimes it’s the smallest things that can bring you the sweetest joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first chapter, this is in Eric’s perspective and gives a little background for my Robbie interpretation. More of his story will be revealed with more chapters, but this is just a general idea. The next chapter will be reversed.

Eric was a little confused when Robbie burst into the living room from the backyard door, but the smile on his face made up for the near heart attack his zombie friend had given him. 

One would think Eric had gotten used to the way Robbie would excitedly slam into rooms or make loud noises in his elation, but it was always a sweet surprise to be reminded there truly was purity in this world full of such devastation and heartache. 

Robbie stumbled a little over some stuffed animals- which he had left on the floor- before clumsily grabbing Eric’s hand and giggling to himself. 

“Eri! Eri come! I show you pretty!” Another thing about Robbie. For whatever reason, his motor function skills and speech skills faltered. It was theorized And confirmed by Henrik that Robbie had been a child when he originally passed away, but he had been created into Sean’s body as an ego. So in that sense, Robbie kept his childish mindset of his past life. 

Eric couldn’t help but smile at his friend, having loved to finally get the feeling of having a little brother. He let the smaller ego lead him through the door and into the backyard. 

“Oh, really? What’s the pretty thing you want to show me, Rob?” 

Robbie continued to giggle, filled with joy and practically having a bounce in his steps. It was the garden that had the little zombie so excited, with its many thriving plants and visiting animals and insects. He cared so diligently for this little garden of his, having been inspired by the flower boxes that hang out of the window of their apartment. 

Being slow when it comes to many things also comes with its perks, most notably the majorly increased patience. Robbie had such a high level of patience that he actually sat next to his first potted plant for five hours straight, just looking at it, until Eric realized and encouraged him to eat. When he asked for an explanation as to why Robbie was ignoring his growling stomach, the response he got was “I watch Lucy grow! If no watch, no safe. Grow crazy, what if I not there to help Lucy?”. When Eric later explained watching a plant won’t make it grow faster, Robbie mumbled mostly to himself “maybe watching Lucy make Lucy nervous..” before proceeding to go to Lucy, apologize, and say she could grow however slowly she wanted.

Eric looked around and hummed happily, taking in the few butterflies resting on plants and birds nibbling at the bird feeder and wigging around in their small fountain. 

Of course, this wasn’t really their garden, it was owned by the landlord of the apartment building. But she was a sweet old lady who happily made living there more enjoyable. For one, she made sure to give them a ground floor loft so that Eric wouldn’t be walking up all those stairs and she picked the ground floor one connected to the backyard. Not to mention she knew money got tough with their conditions, so she often delayed their rent money payments without interest. It warmed their hearts and made them feel so loved, so Robbie and Eric made sure to show their gratitude as much as they could with pies and pastries freshly made with fruits from the garden (mostly consisting of apples, strawberries, and blueberries). 

”Eri! Eri, look! Pretty thing!” 

Eric was brought back to reality when Robbie’s hand was waved in his face. Robbie had obviously trying to get his attention for a little, but rather than annoyance, Robbie’s face still held that radiant joy and warmth. 

”Sorry about that, Rob. What’s the pretty thing you wanna show me?” 

Robbie moved to the middle of the small garden, right beside the blueberry bushes. Eric notes he must have been trying to start a small flower box, which he had been hesitant to since it didn’t yield anything edible like most things in the garden. Robbie’s finger eagerly pointed at one of the stalks, which was the only plant to have bloomed a tiny, pink flower. 

”See Eri?? Look! Pretty thing! Pretty tiny cute thing!” 

At the sight of such elation on Robbie’s face, Eric felt obligated to feel the same, and a smile pulled itself to his lips. 

”I do see that, Rob! You did so well, look at that!” 

Purple hair swished around at how quickly Robbie nodded his head, and he reached down to gently stroke the petals. They stayed like that for a while, Robbie petting and Eric sitting down on the small stool nearby. Birds came by and Eric fed them as they got close enough for Robbie to pet, and despite the the size difference, as always, the animals never seemed afraid of either of them. Odd, but with how much joy it brought them, they weren’t going to question it. 

After a while, it seemed like Robbie was about to leave, when he carefully pinched the flower’s stem and plucked it free. Eric was so confused, considering Robbie cried when one of their houseplants started wilting some leaves (it was completely natural for the plant, but it still worried him deeply). Before Eric could say anything, the zombie turned around and tucked the flower behind Eric’s ear. The other was speechless as Robbie carefully moved hair this way, adjusted the flower that way, leaned back to look this way until his smile grew wide and joyful. 

”Robbie why did you do that? I-I mean, it’s beautiful and I’m very thankful, but.. wouldn’t you want to keep that flower rather than waste it? This is the prettiest flower in the garden, what’s it doing on me?” 

Robbie thought long and hard, clearly trying to process the long sentences being presented to him. Once it was, his smile only grew bigger and his eyes lit up again. 

”Silly Eri,” Robbie squealed as he hugged Eric close, “Eri the prettiest in the garden! So Eri her prettiest flower in the garden! So now Eri two pretty!” 

Eric was stock still for a little, just feeling the warmth of the sun, the embrace from his friend, and the constant little brush of the flower moving in the wind. As a smile graced his face, his arms moved to return the adorable hug. Robbie’s happy noises and snuggles were the sweetest reward. 

”T-thank you, Robbie. You’re too kind..” 

”Eri welcome! Eri the preeeettiest! And nice too!” 

As Eric took it all in, how close they had become as friends and as a family, he snuggled and held Robbie a little closer with just one though: 

_I think you’re the prettiest flower in any garden, Robbie._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, this is my first posted ‘story’ here on AO3. Feel free to leave recommendations and requests, though I can’t promise I’ll get them done. This is a Drabble booklet, so it’s mostly non-canon scenarios that aren’t in any way related to the actual stories I will eventually post. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
